


XXL

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Promises, Sex, Sexy Times, Sterek A-Z, Stiles is a lucky guy, Well almost, XXL, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Things get hot and heavy between Stiles and Derek





	XXL

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“We can’t” Derek panted after a heated make out/groping session.

“Why not?” Stiles whined, pressing kisses up Derek’s neck

“Becau…” Derek moaned “Because we don’t have protection”

Stiles pulled back and quickly grabbed at his wallet, he pulled out the XXL condom he saved from the party months ago.

 

“Uh …Stiles”

 

“I’ve seen you in your underwear, don’t be modest” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Derek rolled his eyes “The condom being too big isn’t the problem” his brows raised

Stiles eyes moved down to Derek’s groin, a shiver of pleasure shooting up his spine.

 

“Stores open till 9”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Yellow Umbrella


End file.
